Hold It In
by x.MissWhitneyBex.x
Summary: I could say that my life turned out perfectly but in all honesty. It didn't. I could say I am currently happily married to the sweetest guy in the world but that would be a lie. And all of that started on my 18th birthday which I shared with my twin brother and the 'sweetest' guy. (Camp Rock happened) -Naitlyn
1. The Past & The Present

**Back with yet another Naitlyn fic! It's different from what I actually write, but then again, each story I do is. I can do horror, to romance to supernatural and that's just me. I even do crime! Anyway I hope you enjoy this! **

* * *

**_Seven Years Ago_**

_Caitlyn's POV _

This was officially the worst birthday ever. I walked down the streets in the dark, sobbing my heart out. I bet I looked like a right nutter and a panda and a wreck...

I only stopped crying when a tall man in his late twenties stood in front of me, a sympathetic look on his face. "Hey there, little darlin'." he said. I looked up and stared at him. "What's your name?" I am not telling you that. "Fine, how old are you? You look young to be walking in the dead of night alone. Did you go clubbing or something?" I looked at my mini sparkly short sleeved dress covered by my black leather jacket and back at him.

"I'm 18." I managed to croak out.

"You're too young to go out clubbing, then. Aren't ya, darlin'?" he asked, tilting his head.

"I didn't go clubbing." I mumbled.

"I gathered that. You look too sober." he chuckled. "Now where did you come from? Boyfriend's house? Had a little argument?" Well, technically he isn't my boyfriend. He was my best friend.

"My birthday party." I said. The man's eyes sparkled.

"Your birthday is today? Wow. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"So, what was it? Argument with the ex?" he guessed as we started walking down the street.

"More like my best friend. Well, he was until he defended his bitch. We share our birthday along with my twin." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Ah." The man said. "Would anyone be out there looking for you, now?"

"Probably my girl best friends or my twin brother." I replied.

"How far have you walked?"

"I don't know... Around three hours." I said, checking my watch. "Shit it's like 2 a.m." I sighed. The man stopped and I looked back at him. He had a little smile on his face.

"Where do you live, darlin'?" he asked.

"None of your business." I suddenly came back to my senses. He grabbed me and I let out a yelp. He started feeling me up and I struggled to get out of his grip.

"Little 18 year old, wondering around the streets alone. On June 9th." he started to say. "She met a stranger and didn't ask for his name but gave her age." he continued.

"Let go of me." I yelled, trying to get out of his hard grip.

"She didn't care as she spilled her life story to said stranger." he started laughing. I tried kicking him but he had a hand gripped onto my legs.

"Get off me!" I screamed. "Help! Somebody help me!" I screamed into the night. No-one came. Suddenly I felt my head being smashed into a wall.

The last couple of hours came back to me in a flash.

_"I can't believe you!" Nate screamed at my face. We were outside alone and I had confessed my love for him._

_"You know we were meant to be together! You're meant to be with me not your bitch!" Nate's eyes flashed a dark colour as he glared at me._

_"My 'bitch'?" he scoffed. "Excuse me, Miss I-Throw-Myself-At-A-Taken-Guy! You're the bitch, Caitlyn." Nate said, venom dripping from his voice._

_"But what was that the other day? A mistake?!" I yelled._

_"I don't know what you're talking about." Nate's face immediately sobered up._

_"'Caitlyn, I need you.'" I started. "'Caitlyn, I'll meet you at yours in 15. Make sure no-ones there.'!" and my ultimate favourite before we nearly slept together. "'I love you Caitlyn, so much, you have to stay with me. You have to be with me.'" I retorted. Tears dripping down my face, I poked a finger at him. "You played with me!" I sobbed._

_"Nate?" A female voice called out. "Are you around?" Dana. But before she could see me, I ran. I ran as far as I could. And as far as I could._

I woke up naked in a dingy hotel room. I leaned up and looked around. My clothes were everywhere. I felt dirty. Crying, I gripped my hair and screamed.

When I calmed myself down, I stood up and looked around for my clothes. I found all of them, laid on a chair. Putting them on, I walked out of the room and out the lobby door.

I looked at the morning air and then at my phone. Thank God he left me my stuff. My phone read 12 a.m. I had fifty missed calls and 43 text messages. Five calls belonged to Nate and 5 texts also belonged to him. The rest were my mother, stepfather, brother, sister and best friends. Rubbing my face, I made my way to nowhere.

* * *

_**Present**_

"See you later, baby!" I called out to my seven year old daughter. She waved and ran to her teacher. Chelsea looked so cute in her new school uniform. I had gotten a better job transfer so I finally decided to move from our flat to a more appropriate abode. It was a three bedroom house with two bathrooms and a reasonable sized garden in Chelsea, England. So that meant for Chels, a new school.

I smiled at the other parents and walked to my Nissan GTR. I had gotten my brother to contact me after... I still had contact with my family but just not Mitchie, Mara, Shane, Jason or any of them. Especially Nate. The asshole in the making.

I drove to work and parked in my designated spot. Putting my shades on, I exited my car, grabbing my handbag and locked my car, walking to the entrance of St. Hope's Hospital. I walked with style. In my white and black blazer, black suit trousers, white tank and white heels. That was until I got blood vomited on myself and a patient collapsing in front of me.

Instinctively I dropped my bag and knelt down next to the patient. "Which ward is this man from?!" I yelled at other doctors and nurses coming.

"A&E, Dr Wynwood!" A fellow doctor said. Another thing. I changed my surname to my mother's maiden name so they wouldn't find me...

"My ward?" I asked. "Right, get him upstairs ASAP." I shouted. I got up and went to the café.

"Already working, Caitlyn?" The barista asked, chuckling. I smiled at her.

"Can't get enough." I replied.

"Here's your usual. Have a nice day." She gave me my coffee, two sugars and I thanked her before grabbing my bag from a nurse and going into a lift.

...

"Where are Mrs Stanford's notes, Gemma?" I asked another doctor.

"Here." She handed me my patient's file and went off to help her husband, Harry, deal with a patient.

"Thank you!" I called out. She replied with a thumbs up. I walked to my patient and smiled. "Mrs Stanford-"

"Please, Dr Wynwood, it's Marie." Mrs Stanford said.

"OK. Marie." I smiled. "You're free to go as soon as I give you one last checkup."

"Thank goodness!" she smiled.

"Yup. Anyway, how's your head?" I asked, reading over the notes.

"Still ringing but the meds took the intensity of it away."

"That's good." I replied, placing the notes on the table and sanitising my hands. "I'll just feel here and if it hurts give me a shout." I pressed relatively gently on Marie's stomach and she didn't wince or complain. Then I dug deeper and she still was OK. I continued to check up my patient and when I was done, I told her she could sign her discharge papers and leave.

"Thank you." she called.

"No problem." I smiled at her, walking backwards until I bumped into someone. "Oh! Sorry!" I yelped, turning around to face... I froze as the man's face contorted in recognition. Quickly I rushed into my office and locked my door. I started hyperventilating as I looked through the shutters at his advancing form.

Please, don't be here. You ruined my life. I closed my eyes. I heard banging on the door and I heard security run up and cease the banging. "You're the girl I met seven years ago!" he shouted. I started to cry.

Five minutes passed and I heard knocking on the door. I looked out and saw Niamh (Pronounced Nieve) the nurse, smiling softly. Opening the door I let her come in and shut the door again.

"Why did you run?" she asked.

"He's Chelsea's father." I whispered, covering my face with my hair.

"Shit. The one who-"

"Stop." I squeaked.

"Sorry." she said, hugging my foetal position.

I closed my eyes and listened to the run of the hospital ward take place. I heard gurneys being wheeled around. Doctors shouting orders. Groans. Moans. Pain. Pain everywhere. Until I heard _them_.

"I'm OK, seriously guys!" Came a male's voice.

"Fainting does not seem OK and we've just got here." Another male voice said.

"Is the wheelchair really necessary? I can walk!" Came the first guy's voice.

"Yes it is." said a sharp tongued man.

"Dad..." The first guy warned.

I stopped listening then. The only sound I hear was my heart beat. They couldn't have found me. "Niamh, you have to move these people to another ward!" I whispered, urgently.

"What? Who? Why?" she asked, standing up as I stood up and looked through the slits.

"Those people." I said, pointing. Her eyes widened.

"Connect 3, their girls and their parents?! Why?" she asked.

"There's something you should know about me." I started, packing my stuff into my bag.

"What?" Niamh asked, shocked.

"I'm Rebecca Wynwood's daughter-"

"No shit." Niamh said. I raised my eyebrows. "Obvious surname..." she mumbled.

"OK... Anyway, I kinda dated Nate for a while." Realisation came across Niamh's face.

"Shit! You were in the magazines every week with Connect 3 & Co! How did I not see this earlier?! You're fucking famous!" she hissed, quietly, trying to contain her excitement.

"Yeah, whatever. They don't know about anything for the past seven years. On mine, Jesse's and Nate's birthday, Nate and I got into a argument and I left and that's when everything went downhill. Now, they can't see me!" I said.

"Where's the bloody ward director?!" Robert Gray asked, eyeing my door. Oh shit. I am. "Are they in here?" he asked, advancing to my door with a finger pointed at it.

"Mr. Gray, please stay put. We'll deal with your son as soon as possible." Harry saved me. Robert stared at Harry then continued to my room door.

Opening it, Robert stood eyes wide looking at my broken figure. "Caitlyn? What the hell?" he mumbled.

"Hey, Robert." I smiled, lightly.

* * *

**That's the first chapter! x**


	2. The Turn & The Humour

**I'm doing mass updates to start finishing other older stories so I can focus on Young Dracula which I'd abandoned for a long while. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter. **

* * *

"What? How are you...?" Robert asked, looking at me. I used baby wipes to wipe my face and put light makeup on. "I haven't seen you in years, kid." he said.

"Yeah. How's everyone?" I mumbled, turning to face him.

"They're outside, come see them, Cait!" he said, grinning.

"Uh, in a while." I replied.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked, sitting down in my chair.

"I'm a doctor, now." I said.

"Caitlyn! Wow! You went in your father's footsteps." he mumbled awkwardly. "What about the producing stuff?" he asked.

"Gave up on music." I said flatly.

"What? Why, kid?" he asked.

"Nate." I said, shrugging. "Anyway, I heard you were looking for me and this is my office so..." I cahnged the subject.

"You're the ward director?" he asked shocked. "Wow, you did really well for yourself, kiddo."

"Thanks, Roberto." I grinned. He winked at his nickname.

"Come meet them, for me?" Robert pouted. The Grays and their pouts... No wonder Denise got sucked in.

"I don't know... I kinda left on the spot. I haven't talked to them since..."

"Since what?" Robert asked.

"J's, mine and Nate's 18th..." I mumbled, looking at the door.

"Caitlyn Alice." I winced.

"Cait, shall I deal with Mr. Gray, the patient." Gemma asked, knowing that this was a private matter. "Come on, Hazza." she said, grabbing her husband and leaving my office. Niamh decided to stay.

"Nate told me everything." Robert said.

"Did he tell you what he said to me?"

"Everything, sweetheart." Robert sighed. "You of all people should know that Nathaniel is a dirty player." he said. "After all you were best friends for 10 years."

"I know, I'm stupid." I laughed bitterly.

"No, sweetheart. You're human. He works his charms and every girl falls at his feet. You unfortunately were one of them. Shane used to be like this until Mitchie laid down a few ground rules."

"Uh." I simply said.

"Please, see them." Robert begged. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Niamh, give me Mr. Gray's notes." I said, leaving the room.

"They're with Gem." I remembered and walked up to Nate's section, hearing gasps from my friends.

"Cait?" Mitchie whispered.

"Is it really you?" Mara asked.

"Caitlyn!" Jason said, grinning and hugging me. I laughed and hugged him back, missing his bear hugs.

"Gemma, Harry. I'll deal with him. Notes." Gemma winked and gave me Nate's notes. "Now, what's the problem?" I asked, reading Nate's notes.

"Caity-"

"Problem, Mr. Gray?" I gritted out my teeth, playing a smile as the CEO walked passed.

"I fainted during sound check." Nate said, leaning back.

"Any reason why, Mr. Gray?" I hissed, smiling again because the CEO walked by again.

"It's Nate and you know it Caity." I remembered Nate hated formalities. I chuckled bitterly and grinned.

"Well, _Nate_, any reason why you fainted? Is it because of your diabetes? Have you even been eating?"

"I may have forgotten to eat because of stress." Nate mumbled. Denise fumed.

"This is why I go to your apartment everyday to make sure you're eating and you always promise that you do!" she said. "Caitlyn, dear, stop wasting your time and just discharge him." she begged.

"It's the policy. We'll have to put him up with sugar. His blood sugar may be exceptionally low." I replied.

"Do whatever, just hurry up, OK?" Robert asked.

"Gem, can you hook Nate up with some sugar and meds, I need to make a quick call."

"Sure thing, hun. Oh and can you call Fred and Chels's school and tell them that the child minder will pick them up? I was going to do it but, you know..."

"Sure thing. And thanks for putting me up with that child minder, she comes really cheap!"

"No problem, sweets!" Gemma said, taking over my job. I went into my office to call Miranda and she said that they will be coming to meet us at the hospital very soon. I went out to meet Gemma who was just finishing helping Nate.

"You'll be here overnight then you're free to go tomorrow morning." I said, closing his file and giving them to a nearby nurse. I went to check up on other patients and as I was, I heard a girlish squeal: "Mumma!"

I turned and grinned, picking up my baby girl. "Hey, Chelsea! Did you have fun at your new school?" I asked. She nodded, struggling to get down. I put her down and crouched to her height. "Did Fred help you around?" she nodded. "Good, now Mummy's just going to finish up then we can go home. Go over to Aunty Gemma and Fred." I kissed her head and let her run off.

"Caitlyn?" I heard. I stood up and turned to see Mitchie and Mara. Their eyes wide.

"Yes? How can I help?" I asked, wiping my sweaty palms on my trouser legs.

"Was that-was she your daughter?" Mara asked.

"What if she was? What's that got to do with you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why are you treating us like this? It's Nate you're against not us!" Mitchie said, disbelief written on her face.

"Sorry. And I know. Everything is just twisted and I kinda took my anger out on you. It's not you." I mumbled, rubbing my head. "She's my daughter. She's seven years old and I know what you're going to say."

"I don't think this is the best place to talk." We heard. Shane and Jason stood looking at me. "We wanna know what happened to you." Jason said. I sighed and nodded.


End file.
